


Forgiveness [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't ask God for forgiveness when he needed to have purified blood in 8x23. He didn't deserve it. He never would, not after everything.</p><p>    When Dean leaves to go help Castiel, Sam realizes he is on his own. And he needs to write Dean a goodbye letter. Dean won't forgive him for some stuff, but it'd be his last chance to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268195) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> This is covering the Read Slowly and Read Sadly squares on my Podfic bingo card.
> 
> The full card can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/3468284

**Title:** [Forgiveness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2268195)  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating: Gen**  
**Length:** 25:15  
**Summary:**

> Sam didn't ask God for forgiveness when he needed to have purified blood in 8x23. He didn't deserve it. He never would, not after everything.
> 
> When Dean leaves to go help Castiel, Sam realizes he is on his own. And he needs to write Dean a goodbye letter. Dean won't forgive him for some stuff, but it'd be his last chance to apologize.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2268195)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/forgiveness.mp3)


End file.
